iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
Daneka Lund
Daneka Lund is a character appearing in Last Summer 3D portrayed by Amanda Bynes. She is the second cousin to Amanda Richardson and part of the Reece Matthews Friendship Circle at Southport High School. She is killed by Benjamin Willis Jr. on July the 4th. She is the girlfriend of Jonah Top. She was formely a Croaker Queen in 2010. Last Summer 3D Daneka Lund appears as a victim character in Last Summer 3D portrayed by actress Amanda Bynes. She is a Southport resident and student at Southport High School and girlfriend of fellow Southport Student and resident Jonah Top the school's local comedian. She is the second cousin to Amanda Richardson as her mother is the cousin of Amanda's alcholoic abusive widow mother. She is relatively close to Amanda and a part of the Reece Matthews Friendship circle at Southport high which is led by Amanda's longtime boyfriend Reece Matthews. She is partially friends with Southport student LaShawne Marks whom hates upon her cousin Amanda strongly for rejecting LaShawne's brother Phillip whom is deeply in love with her. She is murdered by Benjamin Willis Jr. on the fourth of july 2011 for knowing of her cousin Amanda being involved in the accident on Miller's Road involving Benjamin Willis Jr. whom is using the identity of another and running the Shivers Shop in Southport. Daneka possesses a pretty older sister named Patricia whom is also relatively close to Amanda and is a College student in the neighbouring town of Bentley Park's State University. Her sister is a Sorority Sister of Beta Omicron Gamma at Bentley Park University to which Daneka is seen in the film wearing a Beta Omicron Gamma top (provided generously by her sister.) Come the night of the big Richardson 4th of July House Party Amanda confides in cousin Daneka regarding the previous 4th of July accident involving a man they believed to have killed and be the one who is behind the strange murders occuring in Southport. Amanda confides to Daneka at her residence to which their conversation is overheard by the killer Benjamin Willis Jr. whom was stalking the two girls at the time. A flash happens suddenly following their conversation as Daneka is readying to leave which frightens both of them. The flash was indeed that from a camera capturing a photograph of her which is placed within the body chamber hidden part of Shivers. Amanda later sees the photograph following the Richardson House 4th of July Massacre when she comes to the Shivers Shop, uncovers the chamber and sees Daneka's photograph black marker titled with her name and a black marker line connecting from the photograph on the photo board to a photograph of Amanda symbolizing that she was indeed killed for being included in on the secret by Amanda. Daneka is killed at Amanda's party in the backyard courtyard a result of Southport Sheriff Marhilik Eastman who comes to the party on a routine check being impaled by Benjamin Willis Jr. with a machete and then spiralled onto Daneka. Daneka dies almost instantly as Marhilik landing on her impales her also with the machete. Category:Characters Category:Last Summer Characters Category:Victims Category:Females Category:Southport Category:Croaker Queen Pageanant